


Loki: a Strange time for magic

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Discipline, Loki gets a lesson in magic, Loki loves Thor, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Past Abuse, Piss, Rape, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Spoilers Ragnarok, Sub Loki (Marvel), Thor loves Loki but wont admit it, Time Manipulation, Watersports, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: Set during Ragnarok. Loki gets taken by Strange and he decides that to improve Loki he needs to first break him, then show him how to love.Loki spends time with Strange, fiery and unwilling at first, then he begins to understand it's for the better. Slow at first, then gets in to a lot of PWP.. yay!Partly got the idea that Thor really does care.. if you have seen the 9 news[Australia] screen shot of Thor's arm during the filming it shows a tattoo of Loki's name and also cause Loki thinks he is the best, how can a mortal [Strange] surpass him?





	Loki: a Strange time for magic

Loki and Thor stood in the street, looking at the remnants of the ‘Shady Acres Care Home’ building. Loki shrugged bit his lip. “Well I don’t know. I left him here two years ago.”  
Thor growled and grabbed Loki by the back of his hair in a tight fist. Loki felt his head pull back.

“Ow!” Loki complained.

“Quit complaining. Now where is Odin?” Thor loudly whispered into his ear.

“I told you I don’t know!” Loki begged. Thor let him go. Loki rubbed the back of his head.   
Thor stood moody. He rolled up his sleeves. Loki flinch as he was expecting a punch. Thor just put his hands on his hips. Loki glanced down and saw something on Thor’s forearm. He turned and grabbed his wrist and turned his forearm up. Thor snatched back his arm and pulled down his sleeve. “Thor?”

“Just drop it Loki. Now we have to find father.”

“We will.” Loki stood blocking his path. “It can wait a minute. Now what is on your arm?” Loki smiled smugly. He saw what it was, he just want Thor to admit it.

“Not your concern.” Thor pushed past and walked down the street. Loki wanted to push Thor’s buttons.

“Not my concern? Oh brother, you know that is a terrible lie. Especially what it is..” Loki pestered him.

“All right!” Thor turned and snapped. Loki smiled wickedly. 

“Show me.” He waited with baited breath. Thor acquiesced and rolled up his sleeve and showed Loki his for arm. 

“Oh my.” Loki smiled at how this was pissing off Thor. Loki carefully took Thor’s wrist and looked at the tattoo on his arm. “RIP Loki.. Loki 4 Eva?” Loki smirked and Thor snatched his arm back and rolled down the sleeve. “Did you miss me?” Loki smiled, he loved teasing Thor.

He walked away muttering. “Well I thought you were dead.”

Loki shrugged and followed Thor to the other side of the construction site. Loki patted his back and consoled him. “We will find Odin. He won’t get far.”

Thor looked back unimpressed. Loki then looked down at a ring of sparks began to circle Loki.  
“Brother?” Thor stepped back to not get touched.

“It’s not me Thor.. I swear.” Loki suddenly looked up with a pleading face. “Brother please…” then he was gone. Thor looked down at where he was standing. He saw a business card. He picked it up and read it puzzled. Had someone just abducted Loki?

***-  
Loki landed hard in an old wooden house. He pushed himself up slightly to try and get his bearings. He could since the magic in the air. He looked at the old books and artefacts around him. He slowly stood and brushed himself off. 

He turned swiftly as he sensed someone approach as he went to strike he found himself teleported slightly out cinque. Loki spun around and went to strike again. His caped attacker moved past him and teleported behind him and shoved him. 

Loki pre-empted the next move and sent an icy blast at him but a golden ring appeared between them and the blast was gone. Loki clenched his fists. “Who are you!?” Loki’s hair fell over his face in frustration. “Since when have foolish mortals been Sedirmann?”

The man was slightly levitating and set gently down. He held his hands to the side, palms facing Loki. “You may be old, but you don’t know everything Loki Odinson.” He waved his arm in a circle and Loki and the man appeared in another room. The man sat in an old leather couch and gestured to the other. “Sit please.”

“No thank you. I’ll stand.” Loki folded his arms but still had his magic at the ready. “You don’t know everything either. I am not Odinson. It’s Friggason. You still haven’t introduced yourself.”

“I am Doctor Stephen Strange. Yes this realm has as magic, just not as prolific as what you were used to.” He held a drink and sipped. “I’d offer you one, but..” he shrugged. 

“Where is Thor?”

“He’s fine, he will be here soon. I left him my business card.” 

“So why did you take me from him?”

“You are a problem Loki. You are dangerous and unpredictable.”

“And?” Loki didn’t get the issue. “Your people are weak.” He snorted and walked over to inspect some random artefact, but as he got close to it, Strange teleported Loki back a few meters. Loki stopped and glared. He went to send a blast at him but found himself suddenly bound and gagged in the chair. He couldn’t break the spell. Loki glared at him seething, plotting.

Strange stood up and walked slowly towards him. “You see Loki, I was once rash and reacted, rather than think with a clear head and open heart. you need to calm your soul and free your mind from this hatred.”

Loki struggled with the chains and muffled a few offensive responses through the gag. Strange placed his hand on Loki head and closed his eyes. He began to talk to him with telepathy. 

“Loki, you will listen to me or their will be consequences.”

“I should say the same to you!”

Loki then took a punch to the gut. “I told you to do as you’re told.”

Loki coughed and then laughed. “No you didn’t. you said ‘you will listen’, that’s not the same as being told.” he copped a slap to the cheek. “Oo so tough, slapping me like a woman!”

“I can treat you like a woman.. if that’s what you want..” He leaned in and whispered. Loki then blacked out. He woke struggling, but his body wasn’t responding.  
He was tied bending over a table. His legs stretched apart and ankles tied to the legs. His arms were pulled forward, outstretched and tied by the wrists. The rope disappearing over the edge and secured to the other legs. Loki could move a few inches up. It only aided in him being able to rotate his head. He looked around.

This time Strange was approaching from the side, then moved behind him. Loki knew this was all bad. He had not been on the receiving end, well not in the non-consensual way. He had explored being on the receiving end with himself, never others.

It had been years since he had a good fuck. Majority of the time he just forced some servant girl to her knees and he had his way with them. Not caring about their name or even if he ever saw them again. He defiantly didn’t acknowledge them, not that he bothered even remembering them.

Loki was nervous and scared. He didn’t want to be defiled like this. He felt a hand run across his back softly then tug on the waist band on his pants. Loki whimpered.  
“Oh, not a fan huh? Well that will make this all the more fun, for me at least.” Strange smirked. Loki resisted as the hand slid over his buttocks and squeezed firmly. The hand then slipped under and between his legs, groping him.

Loki closed his eyes tight. He concentrated hard to get a semblance of his magic. Then he found himself falling again. It was dark and there was no reference points, but Loki knew he was falling.

***_

Strange used his spell on the front door to teleport his guest in. “Hello Thor.”

“Where is my brother?”

“He’s safe. You know I have taken it upon myself to ensure that magic users do not harm this world.” Strange sat down and offered Thor a drink. “Tea?”

“I don’t drink tea.”

“What do you drink?”

“Not tea.” Thor looked around, he could not see Loki, but something told him he was here. A large picture of beer appeared and Thor was distracted as he drunk the cool liquid. As soon as it was gone, it was refilled. Thor smiled and began to drink again.

“So you and your brother will leave as soon as you find him?”

“Yes. We are just here to get out father and head back to Asgard.”

“I can help. I will send you to your father.” Strange stood and opened a portal. Thor went to move away but the portal passed over him and he was suddenly in a green field overlooking the ocean.”

**_  
Loki passed through a portal and landed hard on the floor where he landed earlier.

“Welcome back.” Strange stood over him.

Loki slowly got to his feet. He stepped back and did not attack this time. “I was falling for ages. How did you do that?” Loki drew his daggers and readied his attack.

“Oh you don’t know that spell?” Strange moved a portal beneath Loki and he fell through. A minute later a portal opened again at head height and Loki fell to the floor.

“Augh! Stop doing that!” Loki was beginning to get tenderised.

“Ok, maybe we can resume our last session.”

“no! wait!..” but before Loki could react he was tied down on the table. “What are you going to do to me!?” Loki begged. 

“I haven’t decided yet.” 

“Thor will notice I am gone. He will come for me!”

“Possibly, but while you are in this room, time is passing slower than where he is, so I have have my way with you for a long time and it will seem like no time has passed for him.” Strange walked around behind him and Loki pulled his wrists, trying to get free. 

“How can you amass such power? You’re a mortal?” Loki hated anyone more powerful than him, especially since he spent centuries learning from his mother.

“I told you, you have to clear your mind and purify your soul to allow those sorts of magics in. You see a man can climb a rope by heaving himself up, but if he learns a holistic approach by using his legs he will not tie and he will climb the rope faster with little effort.” Strange rubbed his goatee. “It seems you have forgotten to use your legs all this time..” Strange pulled the rope that secured Loki’s ankle.

“You have no idea of what true magic is capable of!” Loki had a sinking feeling Strange was right. But definitely wasn’t going to admit it.

“I bet your aggressive nature is the cause. Ill also bet that your mother knew it and you could never surpass her skills because of your attitude to magic.”

“How dare you bring her into this! You have no right to comment on her! She was a pure spirit that would destroy you for keeping me like this!”

“Oh? But she hasn’t come to your rescue. She must know you need to be punished. Or she doesn’t love you.” he joked.

“What? She’s dead you fool!” Loki sobbed. “She is in the firmament…” Loki whispered. He missed her.

“Huh.. You clearly don’t know you can still talk to her. If you were any kind of a mage you would know that.” Strange disappeared and Loki resumed falling.

**_  
Strange found himself on a quiet clearing at night. The air was cool and the stars and nebulae were extremely close. He sat and began to meditate. He felt a calming wave flow over him. He opened his eyes slowly to see a tall woman in a flowing dress approached him. He stood to great her.

“Hello, not many mortals have ever journeyed to Yggdrasil.” She smile wily. “So Stephen, why are you here?”

“You know me?” He held out his hand.

“I have seen you. I had the ability to see the future, but never told anyone of my premonitions. I’m Frigga.”

“Well one could say that you just tell people that, but don’t actually have that ability.” Strange tried to size her up but she was very sharp. “Or that you expected me?”

“Yes, be careful of how you deal with my son. He can be dangerous if you make an enemy of him.” She folded her arms.

“You know what he has done to my world? He is not to be trusted and deserves punishment.”

“No doubt you see that. But I have known Loki since he was a little baby. He will always attack those who want to deprive him of what he wants. Yes, I admit he doesn’t always know what he needs, if you break him, you must rebuild him.” Frigga then drew a glowing sword. “While Loki is not my blood, I will always be his mother and just cause I don’t have a physical body, doesn’t mean I will not I cannot protect him.” She threatened.

Strange put up his hands. “I won’t kill him.” He paused. “You said ‘rebuild him’?” He cocked his head. “You want me to change him?”

“He has a dark heart and it has prevented him from reaching and accessing a more pure magic. But you know that. It was how you reached your level so quickly.” She clenched her sword.

“I will, no matter how long it takes, I will make Loki a better man.” With that Stephen reappeared with Loki. Strange slipped his hands onto Loki’s hips and then began to slip down his pants slowly.

“No!” Loki screamed out. Storage paused. This was an extreme response. Strange knew that there was something more to this situation. Could this be part of the darkness that Frigga warned him of?

“Have you never been taken before? I thought you were a woman?” Strange resumed pushing Loki’s pants down to just to the top of his thighs. Loki was pulling and moving as much as he could. He didn’t want to be here.

He froze when he felt a bare hand on his skin. He panicked and began to wet his pants. Strange stepped back. “Well that was unexpected.”  
He swiftly appeared in front of Loki and placed his hand on his head and dove into his psyche.

***_  
Strange watched as he saw a nearly adult Loki running from someone. He was cornered and suddenly grabbed by a large man with a beard and an eye patch. “You can never hide from me.”

“I’m sorry father! Please! I will be good! I promise!” Loki pleaded with tear filled eyes as the man dragged him into a bedroom and pinned him with magic. He then proceeded to pull down Loki’s pants. 

Strange took a step back and broke off the thought. He returned Loki to his falling. He looked down at his hands, he was about to hurt him. He knew why this was so intense for Loki. It was identical to what his father did. He shook his head. What man would do this to a son? He had his work cut out for him.

He opened a portal and Thor stepped through. “Dr Strange.”

“Thor. Did you see your father?”

“Yes, but you pulled me back before I could talk to him, where is Loki?”

Strange wondered if he should return Loki yet or continue his experiment.


End file.
